yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Underdark
The Underdark is a super-region created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. It is visited in the series from Sessions 20 to 25, and briefly mentioned in Session 40. Description The Underdark is a super-region located underneath the continent of Arrak. It comprises of a vast subterranean network of interconnected caverns and tunnels that stretch beneath the entire continent.Underdark, Wikipedia Known regions of the Underdark the Garden of Stones and a region underneath Aramount. There are two known gateways into the Underdark. One is through the Temple of Tharizdun located in Whisper's Walk, Talis'Val. The other is via Aramount. History Given vastness of the Underdark, the city-states and regions within often have their own history and are mostly independent to one another. Backstory Session 20 Session 21 Session 22 Session 23 Session 24 Session 25 Sessions 39 and 40 Demographics & Culture Known inhabitants of the Underdark includes beholders, daelkyr, drow (dark elves), duergars (grey dwarves), dwarves, grimlocks, illithids (mind flayers), myconids and svirfbelin (deep gnomes). The ethical code of many indigenous races tends toward evil or neutral. There is no unified underground government since each individual city-state and region has a different form of rule. Geography & Climate The Underdark is extremely dangerous, especially to non-native races and creatures. There are also the usual dangers associated with caverns: claustrophobia, poor air circulation, floor/ceiling collapses and getting lost. There is no light except for occasional patches of phosphorescent fungus; most Underdark inhabitants either have highly developed senses other than sight or have developed darkvision. Food can be extremely difficult to find, and much of the natural vegetation is poisonous. In addition, potable water is hard to locate. Relations & Military Hostile * House Relliv Economy The Underdark economy deals primarily in armour, exotic goods, magic, slaves, timber and weapons. List of Populated Areas Aramount Mining Facility Garden of Stones Garden of Stones is a region of the Underdark. The only known surface portal is through the Temple of Tharizdun, located underneath Talis'Val. The duergars rule the region through Grimfang's Keep, now lead by Reznak after the defeat of Queen Sharisa, who killed King Grimfang centuries ago. Other inhabitants of the region are the myconids living in the mushroom forest and the svirfneblins living in Gloom. Drow Enclave Gloom Gloom is a svirfneblin village in the Garden of Stones. Bork and Gurli lives here. It made an appearance in Session 20 and 21, where the adventurers attempt to protect the villagers from the duergars. Grimfang's Keep The duergars that reside in the Garden of Stones lives in the palace known as Grimfang's Keep. King Grimfang used to rule the Garden of Stones, but Sharisa, a medusa, turned him into stone and takes over the reign by force. She is later defeated in Session 22. The duergars retake their keep and regain their reign over the Garden. Temple of Dah'Mir The Temple of Dah'Mir is located within the Underdark. It appeared in Sessions 23 to 25, where the adventurers assist Trellimar in search for his relic mask, the Shroud of Eyes. Residents Trivia Gallery References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons